The purpose of the study is to establish the importance of genetic factors in the susceptibility of rat strains to different forms of experimental hypertension with a view toward ascertaining the manner in which high and low susceptibilities are determined. In particular, hypertension induced by desoxycorticosterone and adrenal regeneration are to be studied in this context.